Un loup à la gorge, un dragon dans le dos
by a.a.k88
Summary: Jon prend la nouvelle aussi bien que vous l'imaginez, mais pas pour les raisons que vous supposez. Dany prend la chose plus mal que lui.


_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient en aucun cas ! Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO ! A noter que c'est post saison 7 !_

 **Titre :** Un loup à la gorge, un dragon dans le dos

 **Auteur :** winterbones

 **Lien :** A demander par MP

 **Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Résumé:** Jon prend la nouvelle aussi bien que vous l'imaginez, mais pas pour les raisons que vous supposez. Dany prend la chose plus mal que lui.

 **Estimation:** NC-17

 **Fandoms:** Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire

 **Couple:** Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen

* * *

Daenerys n'était pas souvent à court de mots, ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à l'être. Elle avait appris leur pouvoir, celui des prophéties et des révélations, de la prévoyance, comme les bons mots pouvaient raser une ville ou lever une armée. Même quand elle n'avait rien eu, elle avait eu ses mots — _fille de dragons, feu et sang, jamais rien_ — mais ici, maintenant, avec le dos d'un bâtard devenu roi tourné vers elle, elle trébuchait et hésitait, sa langue s'immobilisant sur des choses qui auraient dû venir facilement.

A la place, elle se tint en silence, faisant face aux épaules raides de Jon Snow. Il devait savoir qu'elle était derrière lui, elle n'avait pas été silencieuse quand elle était entrée, mais il devait encore reconnaître sa présence. Ca titillait sa colère. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ignorée et elle ne lui avait pas reproché ces trois jours quand il s'était discrètement éclipsé de Winterfell, son loup géant pour seul compagnon, la laissant avec les chuchotements cassants de Tyrion et Varys, les yeux méfiants de Lady Stark, l'hostilité à peine contenue des bannerets Nordiens, même la sympathie sans effusion de Brandon Stark.

Elle n'avait eu aucun moment de paix durant ces trois derniers jours, mais elle s'était débarrassée de ses conseillers ce soir, avait ignoré la réprimande calme de Tyrion. Les morts et la guerre et les vivants allaient devoir attendre. Elle allait avoir cela.

Mais elle hésita, tourna autour de ce qu'elle voudrait dire, ce qu'elle devrait dire, ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Elle se décida pour, "Tu es fâché contre moi," ce qui, au moins, était vrai.

Jon ne le nia pas, ses épaules se raidissant. Le seul son après ça fut le crépitement et l'éclat du bois dans le foyer alors qu'il le fixait, et le bruit de Dany fermant la porte.

Comme il semblait sévère, dans son cuir noir et son pantalon sombre, son lourd manteau de fourrure. Il était difficile de croire qu'il était un dragon tout court, il ressemblait tellement au loup. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de douter de Brandon Stark. Il lui avait fait penser à Quaithe de l'Ombre, même à Mirri Maz Duur, la magie s'accrochant à chaque follicule de cheveux, creusant de profonde rainure dans sa peau. Il avait fait tomber son frère — _son cousin_ — à genoux, le visage serein, et Dany pensait qu'aucun assassin n'aurait pu mieux faire.

"Jon," dit-elle. Ses mains se serrèrent autour de la pierre froide, sombre, au-dessus du foyer. "Je ne partirai pas tant que tu m'auras pas parlée."

" _Maintenant,_ tu veux parler avec moi," dit enfin Jon, la voix sombre et dure, son fort accent nordien rendant ses mots secs et courts. Quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, ça lui avait mis les nerfs à vif, lui avait donné l'impression qu'il la dénigrait, elle et tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battue, mais maintenant, son ton de voix la faisait frissonner et lui donnait la chair de poule. "Après avoir tout décidé en mon nom?"

Le Grand Hall avait été mal exécuté, Dany pouvait l'admettre. Elle s'était tenue sur un sol mouvant, son cœur demandant une chose, son esprit une autre. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention que cela soit insensible ou inconsidéré, elle avait seulement voulu que ce soit fait, d'en finir pour pouvoir se traîner dans son lit de fourrures et panser ses blessures. _Si je regarde en arrière, je suis perdue._

"Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire? Tyrion et Varys me sifflaient dans les oreilles, tes sœurs semblaient prêtes à me tuer, les rumeurs remplissaient Winterfell à craquer et tu étais parti. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire? Attendre ton retour?" L'idée emplit la bouche de Dany avec quelque chose d'acide et d'amer. Elle avait passé trop de temps à attendre les gens —que Viserys l'utilise à sa guise, que Drogo la ramène à la maison. "Je _devais_ faire quelque chose, Jon."

"Et c'est ça que tu as fait." Il se retourna sur elle, les yeux sombres lançant des éclairs, et Dany recula presque. Il était un homme tellement doux et calme que c'était un choc de voir de la rage — il y avait seulement fait allusion auparavant, en chargeant les Marcheurs Blancs quand son fils Viserion était mort, en parlant des sévices que sa sœur avait subi, de la destruction de sa maison par les Lannister— sombrement marquée sur le visage. _C'est le dragon en lui_ , pensa Dany, mais une autre voix murmura— _c'est le loup_. "Sans même me demander ce que je voulais?"

Dany n'était pas une femme qui se laissait intimider, plus maintenant. _Je suis la fille du dragon._ "Peut-être que si tu étais resté nous n'aurions pas eu à prendre ces décisions sans toi."

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Jon se pressèrent et Dany eu l'envie presque désespérée de traverser la pièce jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que toute la tension dans son corps soit apaisée. Mais non. Elle se souvenait de ce que sa Main avait dit, ce qu'elle avait dit, que, alors que la famille Stark avait réagi avec un éventail de choc et d'horreur, de nouvelles possibilités s'étaient présentées devant Dany. _Je ne suis pas le dernier dragon._ Elle n'était pas seule, comme elle l'avait toujours pensé et pleuré, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule en regardant le visage de Jon Snow et en réalisant ce que cela signifiait. _Je vais devoir renoncer à lui._

"Je ne le ferai pas," dit Jon, sa voix dure et basse. Il fit un pas très petit en avant, les mains serrées à ses côtés. Il ne tendit pas le bras vers elle et Dany dût se raidir contre la douleur inconscience. "Je le nierai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je ne prendrai aucun autre nom que Jon Snow. Fils bâtard d'Eddard Stark."

Il l'avait déjà dit dans le Grand Hall, quand il était enfin revenu vers eux. A ce moment-là, Dany, Varys et Tyrion avaient pris leur décision. Elle pensait maintenant que la situation aurait pu être gérée avec plus de délicatesse, mais elle avait simplement voulu que ce soit fini le plus tôt possible et Tyrion et Varys avaient été inquiets pour la succession et le sort des nations.

Jon rit, mais cela était tourné vers l'intérieur comme son sourire, amer et tranchant et dirigé contre lui. "Quelle plus blague plus grandiose y aurait-il? Installer un bâtard sur le Trône de Fer."

Faisant remarquer que Joffrey et Tommen, les deux rois avant Cersei Lannister, étaient des bâtards —si leur filiation était véritable. "Varys m'assure que cela n'a jamais été une véritable possibilité. Mon père était méfiant d'Elia Martell et a déshérité la lignée entière de Rhaegar pour faire de Viserys son héritier. Et même là… l'annulation n'aurait pas tenu. Le mariage de Rhaegar avait été consumé et avait produit deux descendants, même le Grand Septon ne pourrait pas argumenter contre ça." Son frère avait négligemment, et facilement, essayer de faire des bâtards de ses enfants et de se débarrasser de son épouse. C'était une vérité gênante que Dany devait approcher, que son frère n'avait peut-être pas été aussi noble qu'elle l'avait cru, un véritable chevalier et un héros en or, le fantasme d'une fille pour chasser la souffrance et la faim et la terreur de sa jeunesse exilée.

Un rire amer, claquant. "Donc je n'étais même pas une menace digne de ce nom?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. En fait, je n'y avais même pas _pensé_." Qu'aurait-elle fait ? Si Jon avait été un homme différent et avait jeté son dévolu sur le trône qui était à Dany si pas de par la succession, alors de par ses sacrifices, par sang et feu? Mais si Jon avait été un homme différent, il n'aurait pas été Roi du Nord et Dany n'aurait pas sacrifié son propre enfant pour le sauver, ne serait pas venue avec lui dans cet endroit impitoyable, ne serait pas… "C'était Varys. Il s'est empressé de me rassurer. Je pense qu'il était plus contrarié qu'autre chose que c'est un secret qu'il n'a pas pu débusquer."

"Sans nul doute, il aurait aidé à m'étouffer dans le berceau s'il avait su." Les yeux de Jon se levèrent vers les siens et elle vit ce qu'il pensait — _comme il a essayé de faire avec toi_. "La chose la plus malhonnête qu'Eddard Stark ait jamais faite, et c'était quand même plus noble que la plupart des gens."

"Il t'aimait. Il aimait tes sœurs " Eddard Stark avait risqué sa vie, la vie de son épouse, la vie de ses enfants, en abritant la progéniture d'un prince éliminé. Il l'avait fait pour sa sœur. _Viserys n'aurait jamais pris un tel risque pour moi._ Eddard Stark était un homme bon et véritable et Dany trouvait que la haine qu'elle avait nourrie contre lui s'affaissait comme de la glace ébréchée.

Jon ne répondit rien à cela. Son père —son oncle— était une douleur intense, silencieuse, qu'il ne partageait avec personne. Dany sentit les fantômes qui s'accrochaient à Winterfell comme de lourdes chaines. Deux frères, une mère et un père. Ils donnaient un poids à l'endroit, un silence dévorant. Plus d'une fois, elle avait vu la Dame de Winterfell s'interrompre, regardant dans le vide, perdue dans un vieux souvenir, ou la petite Stark, Arya, marcher sur ses jambes agiles seulement pour s'arrêter brusquement, les doigts effleurant quelque chose qui évoquait un souvenir des jours passés.

Tout ce que Dany avait, c'était les souvenirs déformés d'une porte rouge et de l'odeur des citrons de sa fenêtre ouverte. _Rhaegar m'aurait-il aimée comme Jon aimait ses sœurs?_ Rhaegar avait été un homme adulte avec des enfants quand Dany remuait à peine dans le ventre de sa mère. _Viserys aurait-il été plus gentil? Aurais-je considéré la Princesse Rhaenys comme une amie? Aurais-je déjà été mariée et partagé le lit du Prince Aegon?_

Les possibilités lui donnaient mal aux dents. Dany voulait une maison, voulait planter des arbres et les voir pousser. Les dragons ne plantaient pas d'arbre. _Mais je ne suis pas seulement un dragon, je suis aussi une femme._

"Ca m'a fait ressentir de la rancune, toute ma vie. Ce que j'étais. Un bâtard illégitime, la preuve de la honte de mon père, une salissure sur le bonheur de Lady Catelyn." Jon baissa les yeux sur sa main nue, le poing serré. Le feu ne pouvait pas tuer un dragon, mais elle sentit les cicatrices de brûlure sur sa paume effleurer sa hanche. "Mais je préférerais être le bâtard d'Eddard Stark plutôt que le fils de souche de Rhaegar Targaryen."

Elle eut un pincement au cœur, en partie avec douleur, en partie avec indignation. La cruauté et la souffrance étaient venues de sa maison, oui, mais les Targaryen avait construit quelque chose de grandiose. Le Trône de Fer était à eux, bâti avec les cendres et les flammes de dragon, et les grandes et petites maisons le convoitaient. Et Jon, qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non, portait le sang des conquérants dans ses veines.

"Tu seras mon héritier, Jon Snow."

C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit, quand il était venu les trouver dans le Grand Hall. Elle, Tyrion, Varys et la Lady Stark qui avait admirablement assumé les devoirs de Jon quand il était parti — _ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude_ , avait maugréé la jeune femme— avaient attendu qu'il parle, qu'il fasse une proclamation. _Oui, je suis le fils de Rhaegar Targaryen et Lyanna Stark, prétendant du Trône de Fer._ Mais il n'avait rien dit, l'avait uniquement fixée, et donc Dany l'avait laissé échapper alors qu'elle avait eu l'intention d'être calme et logique, et Tyrion l'avait regardée d'un air entendu.

"Non," dit-il simplement, sèchement, ne laissant pas de place à la discussion. Il avait fait la même chose dans le Grand Hall. Un seul mot et puis il avait tourné les talons et était parti, chaque angle de son corps débordant d'une colère à peine contrôlée. Dany avait cru un instant qu'il allait l'étrangler —ou l'embrasser, on ne savait jamais avec un loup— il avait semblé tellement près à sauter par-dessus la table.

Elle se rabattit sur la calme façade qu'était la Reine des Dragons, la Briseuse de Chaines, la Mère des Dragons. "Tu le détestes peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas renier le sang dans tes veines. Du sang de dragon avec du sang de loup. Crie que c'est faux autant que tu veux, ça ne change rien. Quand j'irai au combat avec le Roi de la Nuit, je le ferai avec un successeur."

Elle n'avait dit à personne —Tyrion ou Varys ou Jorah ou Jon— qu'un sentiment d'avancement était tombé sur elle ces derniers jours, la même sensation surprenante qui l'avait accablée après la mort de Drogo et de son fils, un certain savoir qui ne pouvait pas être expliqué mais qui ne pouvait pas être ignoré. Elle se voyait sur Drogon, ses ailes les soulevant dans l'air alourdi par la neige, et elle entendait un autre rugissement, un rugissement qui anéantissait son calme, et voyait un éclat de flammes bleues devant ses yeux. Du feu qui pouvait tuer un dragon.

"Quelqu'un d'autre alors," dit vertement Jon. "Pas moi."

"Il n'y a personne d'autre," insista Dany. "Seulement moi. Et toi. Nous sommes les derniers dragons."

Le serrement entêté de sa mâchoire fut de retour et Dany pouvait le voir se buter, toute la fierté obstinée du Nord. Mais Dany était un dragon et un dragon ne s'inclinait devant personne, tout aussi tenace qu'un loup _. Je n'ai pas traversé la Grande Mer Herbeuse, n'ai pas fait plier les villes esclavagistes sous mes bottes, naviguer jusqu'à ce monde de neige et de mort pour me voir refusée._

"Et c'est cela qu'être un dragon signifie, Votre Grâce?" Il y avait presque de la moquerie dans sa voix et ça prit Dany par surprise. La colère, elle pouvait comprendre, aussi prudent et tempéré et guindé que Jon était souvent, la possibilité de violence, de danger, de rage semblait toujours persister juste en dessous de sa peau, une touche intrigante de létalité. Mais ça, c'était de l'amertume, une rancœur qu'il avait nourrie pendant des heures. "Un pion à déplacer comme il te plait? A faire miroiter comme un appât gigotant sur un crochet ? Est-ce que Tyrion et toi allez faire défiler toutes les dames éligibles de Westeros à Winterfell, entre les plans de bataille et les réunions du conseil?"

Dany ne put empêcher sa grimace et aurait souhaiter remonter en arrière, retirer tout ce qu'elle avait dit, mais elle avait seulement voulu en finir et avait chargé en avant aveuglément. C'était Varys qui avait soulevé le sujet. _Il semble que nous avons résolu notre problème de succession,_ avait dit l'araignée, et il avait continué en énumérant un nombre de belles dames Westerosiennes qui seraient parfaites pour être prises comme épouse pour le nouvel hériter Targaryen. Et Tyrion avait regardé Dany et Dany avait regardé ses mains et souhaité et prié pour être autre part, n'importe où. _Ca n'a pas d'importance_ , s'était-elle dit, ravalant la boule dans sa gorge, _il ne voudra plus rien avoir à faire avec moi maintenant, plus après ça_.

C'était l'habitude des Targaryen, de marier frère et sœur, neveu et tante. Mais Jon avait été élevé comme un Stark et elle se souvenait de l'expression sur son visage quand il l'avait fixée, les paroles de Bran taillant des trous dans la distance entre eux. Dany s'était promise qu'elle serait différente de sa famille, qu'elle apprendrait des erreurs qu'ils avaient faites, mais le bon sang ne savait jamais mentir et même après, ça n'avait pas eu d'importance pour elle. Elle avait toujours voulu Jon et il ne l'avait pas voulue et elle avait pensé _mais je pourrais toujours planter des arbres_.

"Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants." C'était toujours comme un couteau dans le ventre, dire les mots tout haut. Son corps tout entier se serrait, se souvenant ce que cela faisait de porter et d'abriter Rhaego en elle. _Mais j'ai troqué sa vie pour mon soleil et mes étoiles et je les ai perdus tous les deux_. Jon avait jeté le doute sur cette croyance, dans la Fossedragon à Port-Réal, mais Dany ne l'avait pas cru. Elle avait eu foi en cette unique croyance pendant si longtemps que c'était presque réconfortant. _Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, aucun d'autres que mes dragons_. Mais Jon le pouvait, pouvait faire la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire. La lignée des Targaryen n'avait pas besoin de se terminer avec elle.

"Je m'en fiche."

Son dos toucha le bois froid de la porte de Jon et Dany réalisa avec un sursaut qu'elle l'avait laissé la bousculer, avec chaque pas qu'il avait fait vers elle, elle avait fait un pas en arrière, et personne ne bousculait Daenerys Targaryen. Elle aurait dû se hérisser devant sa démonstration de dominance, il n'avait été Roi du Nord que depuis quelques mois avant de la rencontrer et affirmait n'avoir jamais voulu le titre en premier lieu, mais il avait été Lord Commandant avant ça et une partie de lui s'était habitué à voir ses paroles entendues et obéies. Mais elle était née dans son rôle de Reine, née pour commander, et avait juré il y avait très, très longtemps, de ne plus jamais être intimidée.

Avec un mot, elle aurait pu l'incendier, avoir une centaine d'épées demander à lui ôter la tête, chacun de ses sang-coureurs alignés pour l'étriper. Il le savait, elle le savait, mais son manteau effleura ses jambes et elle trembla. Ce n'était pas de la peur, le frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, c'était électrique, un rouleau d'anticipation. Les yeux de Jon étaient sombres, noirs et brûlants comme du charbon, et Dany sentit le battement violent de son cœur dans sa gorge.

Elle déglutit, sa gorge travaillant rapidement. Jon n'était pas un homme grand, mais Dany était bien plus petite et, d'aussi près, elle devait pencher le menton pour garder le contact visuel. "Tu es la dernière chance de notre Maison, Jon." Elle ignora le son bas et dur de protestation qui lui échappa. "Tu serais mon héritier et tes enfants s'assiéraient sur le trône après toi, et toi—"

"Non." Sa main, non gantée et couverte de cicatrices de brûlures râpeuses, encercla ses poignets et les souleva au-dessus de sa tête. Elle aurait dû se raidir, crier, le pousser loin d'elle. Au lieu de ça, son traitre de corps se ramollit, se rendant. _Je ne devrais pas, mais j'en ai envie_.

"C'est toi qui est parti," dit-elle, sa voix à peine un murmure, comme si quoi que ce soit de plus fort pourrait briser le calme de la pièce. "Qui t'es détourné de moi quand ton frère t'a dit qui tu étais. Veux-tu même toujours de moi?"

Son regard se baissa de ses yeux sur ses lèvres et elles s'ouvrirent. Jon ne semblait même pas conscient de la façon dont il s'inclinait vers elle, la façon dont son corps se pressait contre le sien, chaud et dur et la faisant haleter. "Oui. Que les Dieux me viennent en aide, oui."

Elle lui aurait dit que les dragons ne rendaient de compte à aucun dieu, ancien ou nouveau, à multiface ou entouré de flammes, mais sa bouche était là, sur la sienne, capturant ses mots. Ses poignets étaient toujours encerclés par ses mains et elle se contracta contre la poigne, ne sachant pas trop si elle voulait se libérer. Elle connaissait son goût, aussi frais que la neige, légèrement amer —elle avait commencé à le considérer comme un goût du nord, comme si l'hiver que sa famille avait toujours affirmé allait venir, avait été incrusté dans ses os. Sa langue s'enfonça dans sa bouche, exigeant l'entrée. Dany était feu et flamme et chaleur. Ce n'était pas elle qui aurait dû fondre, pourtant son corps se transforma en un long soupir de désir, d'envie.

Jon se détacha avec un halètement, Dany se penchant en avant pour le suivre, ivre de son goût. Il relâcha ses mains mais ordonna de son accent rauque et Nordien, "Laisse-les là."

Cela faisait des années que plus personne n'avait osé lui donner un ordre —ou du moins des années que cela n'avait pas fini avec leurs morts. Personne ne commandait un dragon, ni une harpie, ni un lion, ni un loup.

Dany obéit.

Le lourd manteau de fourrure de Jon sembla envelopper comme le feraient les ailes d'un dragon, chassant le froid de sa chambre. Sa main frôla les crêtes de sa gorge, taquina sa clavicule, tint dans son creux le poids d'un sein douloureux et malaxa, loin des douces caresses auxquelles elle s'était habituée sur ce bateau à l'autre bout du monde. Elle accrocha une jambe autour de sa cuisse, l'attirant plus près, sentant sa queue même au travers de son pantalon épais. _Oui_ , pensa-t-elle, _oui oui_. Son corps désirait ardemment un homme, cet homme, désespéré et ayant besoin.

Même lorsque Jon batailla avec son jupon et son pantalon sous-vêtement, Dany garda ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, pliant les doigts mais étrangement soumise à son commandement. Le poids de son manteau de fourrure créait un espace chauffé entre eux et quand elle parvint enfin à se dégager de son pantalon en se tortillant, elle se sentit uniquement chaude et mouillée et prête, son corps devenant visqueux avec les attouchements hâtifs de Jon sur ses cuisses. Ses doigts caressèrent son centre, explorant et confiant, et Dany reconnut à peine les gémissements et miaulements voilés qui lui échappèrent.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent en poings serrés alors que Jon se reculait un peu pour se détacher, les ongles grattant le cuir épais, les fourrures bruissant, le feu dans le foyer et les bougies allumées vacillant. Il revint sur sa bouche comme un homme affamé, les mains autour de son visage, orientant sa bouche pour la profondeur qu'il voulait. Dany pensa qu'elle allait s'écrouler, ses jambes se dérobant simplement sous elle, mais Jon la retint avec ses hanches, le bout épais de sa queue effleurant sa cuisse et la faisant s'écrier contre sa bouche.

Elle aurait tâtonné après son manteau de fourrure pour le pousser de ses épaules mais Jon lui attrapa les poignets quand elle bougea, les pressant à nouveau au-dessus de sa tête. "Non."

Avec sa main libre sur sa hanche, il la fit tourner et Dany se laissa être tournée, frémissante et curieuse. C'était comme si elle était entrée dans un monde onirique où tout était fiévreux et brumeux. Elle se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine frôle le bois de la porte, ses hanches inclinées, son excitation coulant le long de ses cuisses tandis que Jon se voutait sur elle et que les lourds plis de ses fourrures tombaient autour de ses cuisses nues. Elle entendit Jon remuer et se préparer et sursauta quand il frotta sa queue entre ses cuisses, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit recouvert et luisant de son humidité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, le guider là où elle avait besoin de lui, ses mains toujours coincées au-dessus de sa tête. Ce n'était pas une poigne douloureuse, mais elle était ferme, elle devrait lutter pour se libérer et, bien qu'elle savait que Jon la relâcherait, elle ne voulait être libérée. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant et de sauvage dans le fait de simplement lui laisser faire ce qui lui plaisait, d'être ainsi suppliante avec lui.

"Jon," sanglota-t-elle, les doigts se pliant et se dépliant alors qu'il la caressait et la tripotait, un doigt brusque s'installant en elle, l'étirant, puis deux, puis trois. Ses hanches ruèrent farouchement contre sa main, mais il était impitoyable, refusant de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, effleura uniquement son clitoris, des caresses comme des plumes qui la maintenaient juste au bord du précipice mais jamais assez pour la faire passer par-dessus bord.

Elle sentit sa bouche contre ses cheveux. "Personne d'autre." Ses paroles n'étaient pas gentilles, dites sèchement d'une voix rauque contre son oreille. A peine plus qu'un grognement. "Personne d'autre, sauf toi."

Il se guida en elle et la pression à cet angle était nouvelle et ferme et accablante et elle ne pouvait que le recevoir, l'accepter alors qu'il poussait en elle, cette position lui donnant presque tout le contrôle. La dernière fois… mais non, ce n'était pas du tout comme quand Drogo l'avait prise. Son corps tout entier était comme un feu grégeois, chaque partie de son corps sensible et brûlant de désir. Elle avait envie de ça, Jon et ses fourrures épaisses dans son dos et ses mains clouant les siennes au mur.

Et puis il était totalement en elle, son corps étiré de manière aussi complète autour de sa queue qu'elle pouvait uniquement sangloter, son torse serré contre son dos. Jon enroula sa main libre autour de sa gorge, tournant son visage vers lui. Elle ouvrit sa bouche avidement, goulument, glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Avec un bas grognement, les hanches de Jon ruèrent en arrière et poussèrent en avant, un coup de rein dur, sans pitié, qui résonna le long du dos de Dany. Et pourtant elle pensa _oui_.

Jon la poussa à un angle plus extrême, ses dents sur sa gorge, sa main passa sur sa hanche où il l'agrippa avec une force possessive, douloureuse. Dany parvenait à peine à reprendre son souffle entre chaque forte propulsion de ses hanches, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sans dire un mot, ses cheveux collés sur son visage par la sueur. Avec chaque poussée, il cognait contre son clitoris, contre un endroit chaud profondément en elle, envoyant des tremblements traverser Dany. Elle était si près, si près, ses muscles se contractèrent fort autour de la lourde longueur de Jon pour le garder en elle.

Son nom fut un grognement rauque, grinçant, son front pressé entre ses omoplates, tandis qu'il tendait la main pour jouer avec son clitoris, frottant le capuchon de son sexe au rythme de ses poussées. Le cou de Dany se cambra, le regard fixant le plafond de manière floue, aspirant de profondes inspirations alors qu'elle jouissait, le plaisir tellement intense que c'était presque trop difficile à supporter. Elle fit pivoter ses poignets dans sa poigne pour se cramponner à ses doigts, sentit sa morsure malgré le lourd tissu qui couvrait toujours son dos tandis qu'il jouissait avec un grognement.

Il appuya ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour éviter de l'écraser, mais il était quand même un poids solide, ferme, sur son dos, ses mains toujours serrées autour de ses poignets, son corps la clouant contre la porte. La chaleur de leurs corps était emprisonnée dans les confins de son manteau, presque étouffante avec leur chaleur partagée, et elle pouvait le sentir se ramollir en elle, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retire, voulait garder cette connexion avec lui.

"Dany." Il se souleva sur des bras tremblants et elle entendit le bruissement et déplacement du cuir alors qu'il remettait son pantalon, mais ne put trouver l'énergie de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se retrouvait étrangement léthargique, satisfaite même, alors qu'il lui remettait ses vêtements en place. Elle protesta seulement, un doux gémissement, quand il se recula, l'air froid choquant même en étant complètement habillée. Mais il la ramassa, la souleva et l'amena dans son lit et les fit s'affaler dans les lourdes fourrures épaisses qui étaient là.

Ils furent silencieux après ça, Dany blottie contre son flanc. Elle avait envie de demander à quoi Jon pensait, se demandait si, même maintenant, il se maudissait pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle n'avait pas envie bouger, avait envie de rester couchée comme ça avec lui, jusqu'à ce que les Marcheurs Blancs viennent et que le monde arrive à sa fin et que rien n'ait d'importance.

 _Mais je n'ai jamais eu le luxe des fantasmes de fille._

Elle se releva sur ses paumes pour fixer son visage, balayant les nœuds indisciplinés de ses cheveux noirs et bouclés. Ce regard tendre était de retour dans ses yeux et elle pouvait voir la préoccupation et l'inquiétude qu'il l'avait blessée. _Jon est un dragon et un loup. Il est farouche des deux côtés et ça lui fait peur._ Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait satisfaite, et sentit sa main se déplacer prudemment pour se poser dans le bas de son dos, la pressant plus près contre lui. _Un jour il apprendra à ne pas se dérober devant toutes ces parties sauvages de lui, mais il sera toujours tempéré avec elles. Et c'est une bonne chose._

"Très bien, Jon Snow," murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, "il n'y aura pas de contrat de mariage dans ton futur."

Elle le sentit sourire. "Je suis content d'avoir pu te convaincre de voir les choses à ma façon, Majesté." Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des mèches dénouées de ses cheveux qui cascadaient le long de son dos en vagues épaisses, tirant jusqu'à ce qu'elle cambre le cou pour qu'il puisse y placer un baiser chaud, à bouche ouverte.

"Mais," dit-elle par-dessus un halètement, frissonnant alors qu'il commençait à nouveau à tirer sur ses vêtements, défaisant boucles et sangles. Elle avait appris, sur le chemin de Peyredragon jusqu'à Blancport qu'un loup pouvait être insatiable. _Mais un dragon peut l'être aussi_. "Tu seras mon héritier, Jon Snow."

Jon se recula, ses yeux sombres à nu devant elle. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait, qu'il ne voulait pas le trône, tout comme il n'avait jamais voulu être Roi du Nord, qu'être son héritier signifiait qu'elle allait peut-être mourir dans ce combat. Il ne pouvait pas dissimuler le démenti dans ses yeux. Mais il dit, "Comme tu veux, ma reine," et il la tira à califourchon sur lui.

Plus tard, alors que le Roi de la Nuit reposait dans sa tombe enflammée, et que Jon et elle étaient battus et vivants et entiers et qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à compter leurs morts, il avait avoué que c'était le premier, et unique, mensonge qu'il lui avait jamais dit. "Je ne tolèrerais aucun monde dépourvu de toi. Là où tu vas, je te suis." Et Dany avait pleuré, protégée par Jon, pour que personne ne puisse voir la Reine des Dragons perdre son sang-froid.

 **Notes de l'auteur:**

1\. On emmerde aegon targaryen  
2\. Regardez comme c'est facile de balayer d'un geste de la main toutes ces idioties "jon est le roi légitime"  
3\. C'est parce que c'est des _conneries_  
4\. Rickon est mort pour faire de lui le roi du nord, ils ne me prendront pas plus  
5\. Ceci est né du désir d'écrire une fic où jon est étonnement cool avec le fait de baiser sa tante  
6\. Non sérieusement, il s'est amené dans le grand hall de winterfell du style "c'est bon, mes gars, je vais bien maintenant dany, allons nous envoyer en l'air"  
7\. Et c'est _dany_ qui est, genre, "on doit arrêter de prendre notre pied ensemble"  
8\. Un stark dans la rue, un sauvageon au lit, vous voyez  
9\. Dany va définitivement tomber enceinte dans la série, je commence à m'y faire  
10\. À mon avis, elle ne tombe pas enceinte sur le bateau, elle tombe enceinte à winterfell, à cause de raisons  
11\. Des raisons très, très cochonnes  
12\. Et enfin, mais pas des moindres, je ne peux pas le souligner assez, _va te faire foutre_ rhaegar targaryen  
13\. Quel connard


End file.
